L'Ennui
by Aigie-san
Summary: Sirius, depuis toujours, s'ennuie de beaucoup de choses... sauf d'une. [SirReg]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **L'Ennui**

L'ennui, c'est d'attendre on ne sait quoi, qui doit arriver on ne sait quand, sans savoir quoi faire avant que cela ne survienne. C'est regarder fixement un point, sans savoir pourquoi ce point-ci précisément, sans but déterminé à l'avance. L'ennui est quelque chose de terrible ; on passe son temps à le fuir, mais lorsqu'il nous prend entre ses griffes, il peut nous garder des heures durant. L'ennui est une bête sans pitié.

Les deux enfants attendaient, debout, à l'écart du gros de la foule, près d'un mur, l'un à côté de l'autre, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits pour ce bal sans intérêt où leurs parents avaient tenu à les emmener. L'ambiance se voulait festive, mais comme dans tout bon rassemblement de Sangs-Purs, chacun portait des vêtements sombres et affichait une mine sérieuse, discutant de sujets assommants comme la préservation de la pureté de son lignage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants ; seulement les deux garçons, leurs trois cousines, et quelques autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de bouger.

Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux ; ils étaient là, à attendre. De temps en temps, un regard se posait sur eux, puis se détournait aussitôt. L'héritier des Black, Sirius, jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet, Regulus. Ce dernier tanguait légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, d'avant en arrière.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, du bout des lèvres.

Regulus acquiesça discrètement, l'air concentré. Âgé de huit ans, il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas le montrer, il serait bientôt minuit et rester des heures debout était une véritable épreuve, d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours été d'une constitution plutôt faible. Il était épuisé, mais le fond de teint dissimulait ses cernes. Sirius, de deux ans l'aîné et de nature sportive, était beaucoup plus solide. Avec une lenteur calculée, afin de n'attirer l'attention de personne, l'héritier de l'ancienne famille commença à combler la distance entre son frère et lui. Cela lui prit de longues minutes mais il parvint à mener l'opération à bien sans que personne le voie bouger, et surtout pas sa mère. Alors, il glissa son bras dans le dos du plus jeune pour le soutenir. Il savait que son cadet ne le remercierait pas ; il ne prendrait jamais le risque qu'on le voie parler alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Après un nouveau et long silence de plus de vingt minutes, Sirius eut le courage de soupirer.

-Je m'ennuie.

Regulus ne releva pas.

-Pas toi ?

Il ne répondit rien. Ses yeux se fermaient, lentement mais sûrement. Sa tête commençait à pencher en avant.

-Reg' ! L'appela Sirius.

Le cadet se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air paniqué. Sirius se renfrogna ; jusqu'à quel point ses parents étaient-ils des imbéciles qu'ils emmenaient leur plus jeune fils dans des soirées comme celle-là, le privant d'un sommeil dont il avait terriblement besoin à son âge ? Mais le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas la première fois. Sirius en avait assez de cette famille où l'on vouait un culte aux apparences. Il aurait voulu être laid rien que pour pouvoir jeter la honte sur ses parents. Mais il était beau ; odieusement beau. Et son frère aussi. Il soupira encore.

-Je m'ennuie.

Il y avait un vague fond musical à ce « bal », mais personne ne dansait. Tout y était aussi triste qu'à un enterrement. Ce n'était pas une place pour des enfants, mais les garçons Black n'avaient jamais connu que cela ; les rassemblements sinistres à la gloire des lignages d'illustres familles. Même la nourriture « hautement évoluée » ne faisait pas envie ; on était loin des petits gâteaux qu'on voyait dans les boulangeries et dont la seule vue nous faisait saliver.

-Tout ça m'ennuie, se plaignit-il une nouvelle fois.

Il baissa les yeux quand la main aux doigts fins de son petit frère agrippa le bas de sa veste. Il murmura de sa voix cristalline ;

-Même moi ?

Sirius souffla, amusé, répondant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, pas toi.

Alors, surprenant son aîné, Regulus se permit lui aussi un sourire.

-Tant mieux.

[... ... ...]

-Tous ces cours m'ennuient, grogna Sirius, nu sur son lit.

Regulus ne répondit pas ; se rhabillant en silence. L'aîné soupira.

-Aaah... Pourquoi tu remets tes vêtements ? Personne ne va venir à la tour de Gryffondor ; ils sont tous occupés à encourager l'équipe pour le match contre Serdaigle.

Son cadet ne dit rien ; Sirius se fit pensif.

-Quand j'y réfléchis ; le Quidditch aussi m'ennuie.

Cette fois, le plus jeune des deux frères pouffa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient tous s'ils savaient que le beau et brillant Sirius Black couche avec son frère parce qu'il s'ennuie de tout ?

-De tout sauf de toi, corrigea Sirius avant de s'amuser à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient tous s'ils savaient que le beau et brillant Regulus Black couche avec son frère parce qu'il s'ennuie de tout, sauf de son incroyablement _parfait_ dit frère ?

-Attention, je crois que ta tête enfle dangereusement, prévint Regulus, le ton détaché.

L'aîné lui tira la langue. Sur la même tonalité, le plus jeune reprit.

-Et puis, me concernant, si je couche avec toi...

Il termina de nouer sa cravate, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius puis s'avança vers la sortie du dortoir des garçons, achevant dans l'embrasure ;

-Ce n'est absolument pas parce que j'ai du temps à tuer.

[... ... ...]

-Tu es au courant ? S'enquit James auprès de son meilleur ami.

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-Il paraît que ton frère s'est volatilisé ! Je viens de le lire dans le journal ; ta mère a lancé des avis de recherche.

-On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une grande perte ; c'était un Mangemort.

-Patmol ! S'indigna l'autre Maraudeur. C'est ton frère !

Sirius haussa les épaules, s'approchant de la cheminée. Il tira de sa poche un bout de parchemin qui lui avait été envoyé il y avait de cela quelques jours. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture de Regulus.

 _« Je ne m'ennuierai plus. »_

Sirius jeta le papier au feu, le regardant se consumer, les poings serrés.

-Crétin... Et je vais passer le temps comment, moi, sans toi ?

Étrangement, il avait envie de pleurer. L'avenir allait être infiniment ennuyeux.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Sirius, mais j'aime beaucoup le couple qu'il forme avec son frère. Au départ, ce devait juste être quelque chose de mignon sur leur enfance, mais j'ai dérivé sur leur relation durant leur scolarité et la disparition de Regulus, qui est un élément que je peux difficilement ignorer (sérieux, je trouve l'histoire de Regulus vraiment horrible). Mais je n'imagine pas les deux frères comme très proches... Je me perds un peu dans ce que j'essaye d'expliquer. Disons que je voulais de la complicité voilée, une affection dissimulée, une moquerie dosée... quelque chose comme ****« ni trop ni pas assez », comme s'ils savaient tous deux ce dont ils avaient besoin, sans vraiment ressentir nécessité de se faire part de sentiments ou d'autres choses. Je les vois en fait plus comme un duo qu'un couple, sorte d'alliance à la fois sombre et paisible. J'espère avoir réussi à vous transmettre tout ça.**


End file.
